warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Golurk 88's Robot User Ideas
Golurk 88 Rampage Class: Heavy Robot Faction: PRC (People's Republic of China) Robot Description: '''A Heavy Robot, the Rampage was developed along with the Prowler. Instead of focusing on attack, it emphasises defense and armour. '''Health: '''100,000-200,000 '''Physical Shield Health: 55,000 x2 (fixed) In-built Ancile health: '''55,000 (fixed) '''Aegis-class Barrier health: '''55,000 (fixed) '''In-built Ancile and Aegis-class Barrier regeneration rate: '''2% (re-activation threshold 20%) '''Hardpoints: 1 Heavy, 1 Medium and 1 Light Default Weapons: 1 Thunder, 1 Punisher T and 1 Punisher Speed: 32-40 mph Colour: Dark Grey Ability: Smokescreen Prototype Ability Description: Launches 20 smoke grenades in all directions around it (including above), shrouding the robot in dense smoke from all directions, obscuring it from view. The smoke grenades explode 150m away from the robot. Once the smoke grenades explode, the robot can only be damaged by lock-on weapons. Ability Cooldown: 20 seconds Role: ''' Defender/Brawler '''Cost: 3.2 million silver (unavailable to players who've spent money on the game) Required Level: '''Level 20 "You think that you can take me down? My shields disagree." Prowler '''Class: '''Heavy Robot '''Faction: PRC (People's Republic of China) Robot Description: '''A Heavy Robot, the Prowler was developed along with the Rampage. Instead of focusing on protection, it emphasises firepower and offense. '''Health at Base Level: 88,000 Health at Maximum Level Mk1: '''162,000 '''Hardpoints: '''2 Heavy, 1 Light '''Default Weapons: 2 Thunders and 1 Punisher Speed at Base Level: 34mph Speed at Maximum Level Mk1: 38mph Colour: Dark Grey with Black camouflage and side smoke grenade launchers. Ability: '''Smokescreen (2 modes) '''Ability Description: '''Fires all 20 smoke grenades towards the nearest 2 enemy robots within 200 metres, dealing 15,000 splash damage (fixed). The enemy robot hit is surrounded by dense smoke and cannot lock on to any robot for 10 seconds. '''Ability Cooldown: 23 seconds Role: Close-range/Ambush robot/Knife fighter Cost: ' 5.7 million silver (unavailable to players who've spent money on the game) '''Required Level: ' Level 20 "Keep your eyes open, for the Darkness will be your Destruction" Marine '''Class: Heavy Robot Health at Base Level: 100,000 Health at Maximum Level Mk1: 175,000 Hardpoints: 2 Lights,1 Medium and 1 Heavy Default Weapons: 2 Punishers, 1 Punisher T and 1 Thunder Speed at Base Level: 32mph Speed at Maximum Level Mk1: 35mph Colour: Dark Blue Ability: Skirmish: Incoming damage is reduced by 35% and the robot can only use 1 Medium weapon and 1 Light (less than half its firepower.) The robot's speed is also increased to 40mph. Weapon Placement: 1 Medium weapon attached to its side, 1 Light weapon attached on top of its right 'shoulder', 1 Heavy weapon placed next to the light on the robot's left 'shoulder' and 1 Light Weapon placed underneath at the same level as the Medium weapon. Cost: 2,700,000 Silver Unlocked at: Level 18 Effective Range: 350 meters and below for all loadouts (300m and below for the rocket setup, 350m and below for the Plasma setup and 250-200m and below for the Shotgun setup) Recommended Loadout: Orkan/Pinata/Pinata/Thunder, Taran/Magnum/Magnum/Redeemer and Storm/Gust/Gust/Thunder. Other Information: This robot is designed to challenge the rule of the Dash bots and Inquisitor whilst remaining relatively balanced (Hence the relatively low health.) Enforcer Stats: Level 12 mk1 Type: Heavy Ability: Charge :For 10 seconds, speed is increased by 10%, weapons damage is also increased by 10% and damage received is reduced by 10% Ability cooldown: 18 seconds Hardpoints: 3 Lights, 1 Heavy Default weapons: 1 Fusion and 4 Havocs Speed: 35mph Health: 185,000 Recommended builds: 1 Fusion and 4 Havocs, 1 Redeemer/Ember and 4 Magnums, 1 Thunder and 4 Gusts/Pinatas Role: Brawler "Don't underestimate me. I will hunt you down and hit you hard, and when I do so, you will never get back up again" Suppressor Stats: Level 12 mk1 Type: Heavy Ability: Siege Bombardment :Damage is increased by 20% and in-built Ancile (fixed HP of 35,000) is activated for 12 seconds Ability cooldown: 20 seconds Hardpoints: 1 Heavy, 2 Mediums and 1 Light Default weapons: 1 Kang-Dae, 2 Molot Ts and 1 Molot Speed: 32mph (fixed) Health: 180,000 Recommended builds: 1 Tempest, 2 Molot Ts and 1 Molot - 1 Zeus, 2 Ions and 1 Gekko Role: Sniper and Long-Range Support "Only when it's too late, will you truly find out how powerful I am. I will shred you all to pieces of scrap metal before you even come close" Typhoon Stats: Level 12 mk1 Class: Medium Ability: Hurricane :This ability enables the Typhoon to jump into the air (slightly higher than a Griffin) then in-built jets propel the robot forwards towards the ground (similar to a mid-air dash but with a diagonal trajectory, forwards but towards the ground at the same time) and creating a shockwave, immobilising all robots within 100 metres for 5 seconds. While they are stunned, the enemy robots cannot turn around, move or fire their weapons. Ability cooldown: 23 seconds Health: 172,000 Hardpoints: 6 Lights Default weapons: 6 Punishers Recommended weapons: All setups using Punishers, Pinatas, Aphids, Magnums or Gusts Speed: 41mph (fixed) Role: Ambusher, Skirmisher and Attacker. Also capable of beacon capping. Weapon placement: Similar to Griffin but with 2 Lights instead of one on top of each air intake, and with 1 Light per Medium underneath Cost: 14,000 WP Appearance: Dark grey (almost charcoal) with streaks of dark navy blue "Six weapons and six dead robots. That was too easy"